New Alpha, Old Tricks
by ARogueFox
Summary: Humphrey may be an Alpha now, but he still has a lot to learn about how to run a pack, and one wolf is there to teach him. Winston/Humphrey Yaoi


**Hi everyone! ^^ I'm super excited for this story because I did it with a very good friend of mine, YamiMarik1994**

**You probably know him from one of his other awesome stories on the sight; he played the parts of Winston while I played Humphrey. If you've never read his stories I seriously suggest you do ^^**

Winston dunked his muzzle in the water and took a nice long drink from the creek. The water was cold and tasted wonderful. The old grey wolf shook the water away once he was done and looked up at the clear sky. A beautiful day for a great occasion. Humphrey and Kate would be mates soon; though it wasn't officially announced he knew it was coming. He experienced the same thing with Eve. He was happy for the two because now Kate would have a mate like Lilly with Garth. Soon his days as Alpha would be over and one of the pairs would take his place. Though, there were a few things he would miss...

The bushes along side the creek rustled and out shot Humphrey, a gray blur chasing after a small, brown rabbit. The wolf male saw it's prey run across the stream and he tried to follow after it, but he lost his footing on the smooth stone of the creek bed and went down with a large splash, showering his alpha in the cool water. He got up and as if to add insult to injury, shook himself dry before trying to follow the rabbit. His paw barely hit the other side of the creek when he froze and slowly looked to Winston, his blue eyes wide with fear "O-Oh...ummm...hi sir..."

He smiled slightly at the younger wolf and he couldn't help but chuckle at the hunting skills Humphrey displayed. He still had the playful and clumsy behavior of an Omega; no one would ever guess he was or would soon become an Alpha "Looks like you still need to practice your skills Omega. Or should I say, Alpha." Winston groaned as he cracked a few bones in his older body, shaking from his nose to his tail. He lowered his head and took another drink of cold water. He felt so thirsty lately, like he was getting really dehydrated.

Now that made the wolf blink. He slowly got up on all fours and fully out of the cold water, getting a drink of his own before looking up at his alpha. It felt weird, being an alpha, heck it didn't feel that much different then being an omega, all he knew was that he had Kate's love and that was good enough for him. A light growl escaped his throat as he saw that cocky rabbit on the other side of the stream, he swore the little puff ball was purposely taunting him. A quick shake of his head removed his thoughts of the 'hunt' and he turned to his Alpha male "How are you today sir?"

"I can't complain too much. It will be so strange, going into retirement after so long as Alpha..." Winston sighed and looked at the rabbit that Humphrey missed. Sure he didn't have much skill in hunting but if he couldn't catch a simple little rabbit, how would he fair against larger prey like caribou. He sat down on the ground and looked at Humphrey with his old and hardened eyes. Sometimes he wondered if Humphrey would be a good mate for his older daughter, but they were in love and that's all that mattered. But, he still couldn't resist saying "Humphrey, I would like to talk about you and Kate..."

Humphrey's tail dropped slightly at these words, his ears pressing against the top of his skull slightly "Listen sir...I love Kate more then anything else...I'm willing to do anything for her." He growled as the rabbit finally disappeared once again into the brush surrounding the creek. His head turned back to him and he grinned weakly "Rabbits...I can't catch them...I just don't know why."

"Please Humphrey, call me Winston. We're family now, and maybe I can teach you a thing or two about hunting." he said while smiling at the young wolf, looking around the small clearing. "I know how much you love Kate, and that means a lot. She's my little girl, and understand there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Remember Humphrey, the worst thing you could do is leave her behind if she gets pregnant." Winston started panting, an old Alpha male urge starting to come back to him...

Humphrey's tail wagged lazily at the thought of being trained by his Alpha, hell he knew that it was a great honor and he wasn't going to waste it "I'd love to...Winston." It felt weird, using his name like this in front of him, his entire life he had gone calling him sir, trying to show him the utmost in respect, and now here he was as his family. "I would never leave her." He promised, his eyes narrowed slightly at the mere thought.

"Good boy. I trust you will take good care of my daughter." Winston nodded, bobbing his head slightly. He knew Humphrey was the right wolf to share his hunting secrets with; he hadn't hunted in an awfully long time. The last thing he really wanted was to take these skills to the grave with him. His father taught him and so did his father before him. They were skills that he simply could not let die away. "I'm going to miss my position as Alpha...so many things I'll miss..." Winston's tail started wagging as if he was getting excited about doing something.

Humphrey smiled at him, his mind shifting over to Kate, the journey they had been through, the times when he was just a pup and people didn't have that bright of a future being a lowly Omega. But here he was now, the mate to the most beautiful wolf in the world, and about to learn how to hunt from her father, who he thought was the greatest hunter in the world. As his alpha's tail began to wag like so, a small smile came over his muzzle "What's that about?"

Winston clenched his eyes shut as the thought of expressing his dominance as Alpha over another wolf continued pervading his mind. With the loss of his position he would experience soon that would no longer be an option. He could only have a few opportunities to do so, and the more he looked at Humphrey the more he wanted to do it. Just express his dominance over the wolf, to show he was still the Alpha...no matter what. "I don't know, I guess there's just one particular thing I will really miss..." he said, getting to his feet and taking Humphrey's side before circling him a few times.

Humphrey...didn't know about such things as asserting dominance over another, he didn't know what an alpha would have to do to another male to keep order, and that was why he only watched his alpha circle him curiously, his head cocked to the side in a rather goofy expression of curiosity. "And that would be what Winston?"

He could not help but chuckle when he looked at Humphrey's expression. He certainly was a funny, that wolf. And naive among other things. How could Omegas know of the assertion of dominance? He didn't and if he was to be an Alpha then he needed to learn. "You need to learn something about the order of the Alphas Humphrey, and I've wanted to do this for a long time..." Winston growled slightly before he swatted Humphrey's side very close to the base of his tail.

Humphrey followed his path around him and grimaced slightly at the chuckle, what was this amusing or something? Ugh he hated it when people did things like this just to mess with him. "You've been waiting to do wh-" he was then cut off as the paw connected with his rear end, a light yelp of surprise escaping him "H-hey what was that for!" he demanded, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Watch how you speak to me Humphrey!" Winston growled, raising his tail threateningly. This was exactly what he was talking about. Humphrey was lucky he wasn't like his father, getting super-furious at any sign of insolence towards the Alpha. "If you're coming into the hierarchy of Alphas you need to learn how to fully respect and submit the Alpha." he said firmly as if he was lecturing him before he moved his muzzle under Humphrey's bushy tail and pressed it against his behind as a way to get him to raise his tail and show submission.

At the aggressive display of the older male's dominance, he immediately bowed his head, ears pressed against his skull and tail clutched tightly between his legs. He had to admit, that surprised him, he didn't expect to get such a sudden change in attitude out of him. That's when he felt his cold nose, a loud yelp of surprise escaping him as his tail and rear end nervously raised upwards, damn this was so embarrassing...

He growled and narrowed his eyes as he smelled Humphrey's strong male musk. It had been a while since he smelled something like this from the other males he dominated and put in their place. "I know this feels strange Humphrey. And I know you don't know...much about our rules and how our dominance works..." Winston could not help but growl and pant heavily as he kept his muzzle near Humphrey's rear and breathed in his musk. Strangely, it was a bit intoxicating in a way...

Humphrey closed his eyes tightly, a light whimper escaping him. It felt weird, this wasn't just a simple 'hello' sniff or anything like that, he was really getting his cold nose in there...and the feel of his hot breath on the back of his furry balls was making him shiver slightly. He didn't say anything though, his Alpha was teaching him a lesson and he had to respect his choice completely.

The sound of Humphrey's whine made him feel a little bad for doing this to him but he needed this lesson. The more he wanted him to submit the more he pushed forward until his nose was really up to his puckered little hole. Winston licked the front of his muzzle and whether or not it was intended or not his wet hot tongue brushed against his balls and even his opening for a split second that he couldn't be completely sure he touched them.

He closed his eyes, focusing on Kate as her father inspected his nether regions, he had to learn how to do this, hell maybe one day he would be the one doing this to another male...it made his stomach churn slightly, did he even want to do this? And that was when he felt the brush of a hot tongue tip against his furry balls and his virgin pucker, a light groan of surprise escaping him. He had to admit...that felt rather nice...

He came to the conclusion he simply did this too many times because this no longer felt like simple domination and lesson-teaching to young wolves. Something inside him actually started liking this a long time ago, like he actually had other reasons for doing this. He clenched his eyes shut as musk invaded his nose and he could not help but give a soft groan that he tried to suppress. Many times he knew he was going against Eve for doing this, and even Kate, but he could not help it. It was like an unbreakable habit...

Humphrey closed his eyes as his Alpha's probing nose slowed, and he was embarrassed to gently say "W-Winston...sir...a-are...you going to continue?" If he was capable of blushing it would have been all over his muzzle, he was doing things that he wished that Kate would do to him. He knew it was wrong that it was his future mate's father doing it, that it was any male; but, he was the Alpha after all...and what he says goes.

He set his paw next to Humphrey's leg and pulled his muzzle away from his anus. He swore he was getting too old to do anything now; his breathing had pitched to sharp intakes of air, his tongue hanging far down from his mouth. "I would really like...to continue..." Winston panted, growling again as he set his other paw on his hip, giving Humphrey the indication he was going to mount him and display his dominance as Alpha. He knew he should ask Humphrey if he was 100% fine with this, but part of him was against it...

Humphrey felt the paw against his leg and closed his eyes, realizing what was about to happen and now about to complain to him again. He had already aggravated him and he wasn't about to do it again. He actually felt bad though, when he heard him panting that madly "W-Winston...are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked softly, not trying to challenge his authority or anything of course.

He growled slightly and shook his head as if he was trying to recover from a daze. He rubbed his head with his paw and waited for his excitement to cool off. "Yes...I-I'm fine. Just tired is all..." he replied, closing his eyes for a minute. "I really am getting too old to do this..." he whispered to himself before he turned his attention back to Humphrey. He felt that heat and energy coming back to him as he set both paws by Humphrey's legs and mounted the younger wolf, resting his weight on his lower back...

Humphrey shuffled forward slightly at the feel of the larger wolf across his back, his head lowering slightly as he looked down at the ground. A light, nervous growl escaped him at the feel of strong paws gripping his back legs tightly and he looked up at his Alpha for a second, before turning back towards the ground silently.

Winston clenched his eyes shut before resuming the strong panting, stopping to calm down for a minute. He and Eve had not done this since Lilly was born so he nearly forgot how it felt and how much energy it took. He looked at Humphrey from this angle, staying perfectly still as he would (at first) when dominating another wolf. However, the more he stayed in this position the more he remembered what it was like and it made his body heat up.

Humphrey stayed in this position silently, looking at the ground after every long minute. He didn't know if this was all that would happen, or if there was more to it, oh the naive...all that he hoped was that his friends, or, Gods forbid, Kate was to walk by, he would die of embarrassment!

More and more timed passed with him just in this position, mounted on top of Humphrey and grasping his hips like he would with his mate. He could feel his heat travel through him and it set off a reaction in Winston's older body. The heat went down to a particular part of his body, which he accidentally touched Humphrey's leg with when he tried to adjust his position.

By this point in time, Humphrey had gotten used to the feel of the older wolf on top of him, sure it was still embarrassing, but he had learned how to stretch out his body to effectively hold him up. His eyes went wide and he let out a nervous whine at the feel of his hot canine hood poking against his furry leg "S-Sir?"

Winston panted hard, the size of his member continuing to grow; now that it was out there was no way he could stop it. It enlarged until it was rubbing against Humphrey's leg without him even having to try. "Agh...I can't help it...it's been so long since I've done this..." he said softly, tongue touching Humphrey's fur. Even if he tried to tell his body not to, he could not stop it from reacting this way.

Humphrey closed his eyes, inhaled sharply through his nose, and gently nodded. If what his Alpha had said was true, then he had no right to deny him the pleasure of mating, even if it was him being used as a female...The thought of taking his huge wolf-hood, it made him shiver, it was so big, so hot! How could any females fit it!

His sheath continued pushing his hot red shaft out until even the knot was at attention. Winston could feel the pleasure of mating; this wasn't even about dominance anymore, now it was about mating! He wasn't sure how it shifted so fast, but however it happened Humphrey didn't seen to have any objections (that he could see right off the bat). He panted harder, heart beating hard against his rib cage as his hips began to rock ever so gently...

Humphrey closed his eyes tightly as his own red tip slowly slid out of his sheath, all of this was so wrong, so very wrong, but...it gave him such a thrill! Not even Kate could make him feel this way if she wanted to, of course he still loved her, but...he wanted to find out how far his Alpha would go, how far he himself could go with him.

He wanted to go far. No, go all the way. In the midst of his rocking the thick knot at the base of his wolfhood slid out smoothly, inflating almost instantly. Now there was no turning back; he wanted to see if Humphrey could take him in, take another male up his tailhole. Winston's fur dripped with heavy-smelling musk as he continued rocking his hips and prodded Humphrey's legs and the back of his balls.

As Winston's mighty wolf-hood jabbed him in the back of his furry balls, he let out gentle whimpers of fear and shame. He hated how he had not only submitted to him, but was about to be used as a female, he had to remind himself that he wanted to at least try this..."W-winston..." He said nervously, looking back up at him "I-Is it going to hurt?"

Humphrey's innocent question made him feel bad, but he respected his bravery. "It will at first, but it's only temporary. I'll...take it slowly..." Winston replied, balancing himself carefully on Humphrey's back and adjusting the penetration angle. The next thrust he gave hit Humphrey's tailhole, the tightness opening up for him a little.

A light, involuntary yelp escaped his lips as his Alpha's burning hot cock tip hit against his virgin rear end. His teeth gritted and eyes closed, he lowered his head to the ground to accept him in, doing his best to relax his nether regions for his entrance into him. Once again he found himself thinking about Kate, wondering if they would ever do something like this, well, at least him taking her up the tailhole.

The heat of Humphrey's rear was incredible; it seemed to drag him in, tease him continuously until he would go inside. Winston arched his back sharply to press his tip inside the tight wolf, holding him in a tighter grasp as if he wanted to comfort him when it hurt; that was exactly his intention. He too started thinking of Kate, how she would react to him doing this to her future mate. The thought did not last very long in his head as he gave a soft gentle thrust forward into Humphrey's opening.

Humphrey's eyes closed and he let out a soft howl of pain at the feel of his burning wolf cock sinking slowly, ever so slowly into his tightly gripping tailhole. His walls were so hot, squeezing him so tight, trying to force him out yet him in at the same time. His tongue dropped from his muzzle, panting roughly as he thrusted deeper into him "W-Winston...," he panted out weakly, eyes still closed "d-don't tell Kate..."

He groaned loudly at the intense heat that overtook his tip. For a long time he forgot what it was like, feeling the tightness of another male around him. His paws began to tighten around Humphrey's hind legs as he pushed in a little deeper into the unrelenting tightness of his tailhole. "I...I won't tell her." he replied, panting harder and harder than ever as he started to slowly thrust inside him. "I won't tell...anyone..."

Winston would immiedatly feel his whole body relax then, allowing him to slide in further and deeper, his walls still holding him tight as a glove though. A light sigh escaped him and he grunted gently in pain as his walls were stretched further for him "T-Thank you Winston..." he whispered softly, adjusting his stance once again to ready himself for more of him.

He gave Humphrey a soft groan as his reply. The Alpha's older body began to shake as he pushed deeper into his relaxed body, stopping his thrusting and focusing his attention on getting Humphrey more situated to his girth before he would continue. Winston spread his legs apart to get a slightly better angle at which he could push in, which he took by thrusting a little more than halfway inside. "Are you ready for more Humphrey...? If not I can give you...more time..." He breathed out, clenching his eyes tightly shut.

Ahhh damn...his Alpha was so big and hot! Even he didn't think that his wolfhood was this big! As he asked his question, he submissively lowered his head and let out a soft nod "I-I'm ready Winston...you can...ugh...go when you want to..." Damn, he didn't think he could take something that big up inside of him!

He gave a sharp growl as he arched his back sharply and staggered a bit before he regained his footing. The deeper parts of Humphrey's tail hole were so tight; he wondered how much of him he could take. The bigger question on his mind however, was if Humphrey could take his knot. He wasn't sure if he could because of the size but he would worry about that when the time came. "Alright, h-here I go Humphrey..." he panted out before he started thrusting again, the deeper penetration allowing him to cover more ground.

He staggered himself as Winston shifted on top of him, a light whimper escaping him as this caused more of him to slide into his tightly clenching tailhole. There was so much of it! And it just kept coming and coming...damn how much did his Alpha have in him? As he prepared to start thrusting, he nodded gently and braced himself

He admired Humphrey's bravery in this; he knew there were a few males that were reluctant, even afraid to do this. That ended up leading them to a demotion for questioning the Alpha's authority. But Humphrey was different; he did not disobey Winston like others would, and he respected the young wolf for that. Before long he started to full-on thrust into his tight tailhole, plunging deeper and moaning softly in the pleasure his hot insides supplied his older body with.

Humphrey groaned gently himself as his own thick wolf hood slid fully out of his sheath, it was almost as big as his Alpha's but much thicker in girth near the base and knot. A louder pant escaped him as Winston slid deeper and deeper into his accepting body "Oh...oh man...i-it feels so weird..." He panted out, tongue licking his muzzle softly.

Winston continued to shake as he pumped the wolf beneath him steadily. He could smell Humphrey's musk, thick and very masculine. Winston's tail curled upwards arching over his back and wagging rapidly to show off his excitement. "Once your body...fully accepts it...it will feel..." he forced out sharply but could not finish his sentence, cut off by his own loud moan.

And that was when it happened, his body finally loosened up enough for him to slid in to the hilt, a yelp of delight escaping him as he hit a sensitive spot in his rear "O-Oh Winston!" He barked out, eyes wide and tail attempting to wag like mad along with him, his cock gently dribbling pre onto the ground below him.

Winston could not help but chuckle with amusement, glad to see Humphrey was enjoying it. His paws pulled harder on the younger male, the thick knot at his base pressing hard on his bulged tailhole. Winston panted and moaned, his tongue hanging down from his mouth and releasing a lot of body heat into the atmosphere. The inner tightness of Humphrey's insides were a challenge for his stiff rod to go through but he managed to do it by increasing the speed and hardness of his pounding.

A long, deep groan escaped his body as he took him again and again, his body quickly getting used to the feel of his thrusts, and his own hips bucking forward eagerly, spurts of pre escaping him constantly now with each of his powerful thrusts. "H-Harder Winston!" He whimpered out, feeling rather embarrassed to ask, but desperately wanting more.

Winston let out a deep husky growl as his cock started spewing pre inside Humphrey. The pleasure was getting even stronger and as time passed he felt Humphrey eagerly pushing his hips forward. The sound of his whimper was so adorable, begging like a little pup, that he could not deny him his request. His hips moved his wolfhood harder through Humphrey's tailhole, the knot banging against him with each thrust.

A shiver escaped his furred body as the thick, hot ball of flesh at the base of his knot hit against his tailhole, his own knot growing bigger, more and more of his hot pre spraying onto the ground below him. "O-Oh Winston!" He whined, begging him to take it all the way with him, begging him to show him what it was like to finish with another male.

The ecstatic crying out of his name made Winston more excited than anything. His body was hot as a volcano about to burst; burst all his hot seed right into Humphrey's tailhole. Pressure built inside his entire length, sweeping down through his knot to the point he needed to shove it inside and give him the ultimate form of affection a wolf could give to another. "Are you...r-ready for the knot Humphrey...?" he panted loudly, thrusting so hard he pushed Humphrey across the grass.

Humphrey could only howl at the top of his lungs in delight as his own thick, hot seed sprayed the grass under him, his tailhole loosening up slightly for his large knot to slide into his hot body "O-Oh Winston yes!" He whined out loud, shaking his ass from side to side slightly, unable to help himself.

"Heh, h-here it c-comes Humphrey!" Winston growled, giving a deep groan of pleasure as he felt Humphrey open up for him the way an excited female in heat would, begging for her mate to tie with her and make her pregnant. He gratefully gave Humphrey several more hard thrusts, knot sliding in partially with each one before the final thrust did it in and slid the fat veiny knot inside and lock with him.

Humphrey howled in delight at the feel of his huge knot sliding deep into his body, his hips thrusting like mad in search of a hot hold to bury it's self in, but instead spewing his pearly white fluids all over the ground. His knot felt like it rubbed and brushed against every sensitive spot in his tailhole, sending him into smaller bursts of pleasure

His knot was squeezed tightly in every way by Humphrey's anus, each area hugging different areas. Winston gave a loud howl of pleasure as he squirted his thick seminal fluids inside, coating his walls with the white fluid. The seed continued to flow for a few seconds before Winston quickly climbed off Humphrey's back and turned around until their rear ends were touching, in the tying position. They were tied together, and Winston hung his head to pant loudly in foggy delight.

Humphrey panted along with him silently, his head lowered and a gentle smile on his maw. He never thought that being with another male could...well, could feel this good. Sure it had hurt near the beginning, but it had built up to an absolutely amazing finish. Finally, he gently said "W-Winston...that was...great..."

Winston looked back at Humphrey, smiling as he panted. He forgot how great it felt to tie with another male and get in this position. Their bodies exchanged heat, and made everything feel so good. He took in a deep shaky breath and wagged his tail slightly, hitting Humphrey's tail. "Yes...it was Humphrey. I forgot how great...it felt." he panted, drops of saliva dripping from his tongue.

Humphrey gently panted along with him, eyes closed, letting out slight tugs on the knot joining them together. A gentle whimper of delight escaped him as his cock head gently brushed against the cool grass below him "W-wow...d-do...I get to do that with other males?" He asked nervously, expecting a cruel snap or something.

Wiston lowered his head to look at their tie; the way their bodies were connected by his knot made his insides even hotter. He looked back at Humphrey when he asked the question and calmly responded, "Yes...once you're Alpha, you can...express your dominance all you wish..." He panted hard and tugged on the knot this time, groaning softly as Humphrey's walls hugged him and kept him in place.

Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this; he was kind of wishing one of his friends would come by so he could exert his dominance over them next. As he tugged on him, he groaned and gently laid down on his belly with him "I'm fine...with waiting..." he panted out, smiling back at him gently.

Several minutes passed and they continued to stay tied until Winston gave a slight tug; the knot deflated until it was small enough for him to pull it out of Humphrey, which he did rather slowly. He disconnected and he brought a small amount of his seed with him. "You'll find that...the most enjoyable part...of being Alpha Humphrey..." he panted out, smiling at the younger wolf.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile at him, tail wagging gently "I'm sure I'll enjoy every second of it..." he panted out gently, licking his muzzle "Now...if you'll excuse me sir...I have a rabbit to find." He waved a paw slightly and then left, leaving Winston standing next to the creek, laughing softly to himself.

**R&R**


End file.
